


Making Love

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, DIDverse, Fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever made love?</p><p>Richard jumped at the voice, nearly falling of his stool. It had been Sebastian’s voice, but it was in his head, he hadn’t heard the door open. When he turned he was alone.</p><p>“J-Jim?” he stuttered, swallowing thickly and turning back to his painting.</p><p>Don’t worry, darling, I’m here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love

_Have you ever made love?_

Richard jumped at the voice, nearly falling of his stool. It had been Sebastian’s voice, but it was in his head, he hadn’t heard the door open. When he turned he was alone.

“J-Jim?” he stuttered, swallowing thickly and turning back to his painting.

_Don’t worry, darling, I’m here._

Richard checked the door again to make sure it was closed and that Sebastian wouldn’t walk in on them. He didn’t like it when Sebastian heard him talking to Jim, it made Sebastian look so terribly sad and he never said why.

“What was… How did you say that like Basher?” Richard asked, resuming his painting anxiously.

_He asked me yesterday._

“Oh,” Richard mumbled. “Why haven’t you done that before?”

_Just figured out I could._

“Oh,” Richard said again, idly.

_Could you have sex with him so he stops bugging me?_

Richard nearly dropped the paintbrush. He hadn’t had sex with Sebastian for about a month, he was eager to accept the offer but there had to be a catch. Jim didn’t usually just  _let_ Richard touch Sebastian. It was always ‘but you have to fuck me too’ or ‘you’ll have to let me take control for an entire day with not talking.’

“What do I have to do?” Richard asked, biting at his lips.

_Nothing, bunny. Just let him ‘make love’ to you. Or with you. I have no idea. But act like me._

Richard swallowed and nodded. “Uh… Okay… You sure this will be okay?”

He heard Jim laugh in the back of his head.  _You’ll be fine. He’s watching telly._

—-

Richard had to change out of his smock and scrub his hands and arms before swaggering into the living room. Jim walked differently than he did, especially when he was horny, but Richard was trying not to overdo it.

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched off the telly, dropping himself onto Sebastian’s lap.

“Bunny said he’d let me out today to let me fuck you instead of him,” Richard said, voice low and seductive against Sebastian’s ear. “And you were talking the other day…”

“Boss, you alright?” Sebastian asked, a hand settling on Richard’s waist anyway.

“Make love to me, tiger,” Richard breathed, nipping at Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian moaned, grinding his hips upward.

“Fuck yeah,” he hissed, kissing Richard deeply, slowly, his tongue tasting strange. Probably beer or something.

Sebastian stood up with Richard’s legs still wrapped around his waist, kissing him as best he could as they stumbled into the bedroom. Sebastian finally dropped Richard on the bed and stripped off his shirt.

Richard moved to take his shirt off too, but Sebastian stopped him.

“Let me,” he offered, running hi hands up Richard’s back, scrunching up the shirt as he went.

Richard lifted his arms and let the shirt be pulled away, Sebastian leaning down to kiss him.

“You’re gorgeous,” he muttered against Richard’s lips. “Amazing.”

Richard whimpered slightly, trying not to think about the last time someone had talked to him like that in the bedroom. He almost made Sebastian stop, then, he wasn’t at all used to being treated so nicely.

Sebastian started tugging down Richard’s sweats, grinning when he found that Richard hadn’t been wearing any pants, obviously biting down the urge to call him a slut.

“Lay on your stomach,” Sebastian urged, tugging Richard’s sweat down the rest of the way. Richard rolled onto his stomach, pulling a pillow down the bed to rest his chin on. He felt Sebastian kissing down along his spine, sucking a mark just above his arse.

Sebastian moved slightly lower and started licking at Richard’s arse crack, making him yelp in surprise. No one had done this to him before, it was a normal thing, he was guessing.

“You’re acting like I’ve never rimmed you before,” Sebastian laughed. Richard brushed deeply and giggled at his own surprise.

“By all means,” Richard drawled. “Continue.”

Sebastian leaned his head back down and continued to lap at Richard’s arse,  pushing his tongue _inside_ of his him which felt so absolutely filthy and strange and  _good_ to Richard that he couldn’t help but moan the noise that felt like it tore itself from his chest.

“You alright?” Sebastian asked, crawling up Richard’s body, nuzzling against his neck. Richard nodded.

“Not used to you being so soft, tiger,” he teased. Sebastian cracked a grin and kissed his cheek before standing up to shimmy out of his trousers and pants. He grabbed the lube from the table and Richard just watched him with wide, curious eyes,

Sebastian slicked up his cock, thinking his tongue had been enough stretching though Richard wasn’t really sure. Jim liked a little pain anyways, Richard could handle it.

Sebastian pushed in slowly,  making Richard gasp at the light friction. Sebastian moaned deeply, his bottom lip caught between his lips as he started to rock his hips. Richard keened and pushed back against him, shifting so he was on his knees, his arse in the air.

“Fuck,  _Basher,_ ” Richard moaned and Sebastian grinned, rolling his hips deliberately, hitting Richard’s sweet spot. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth dropped open, letting out a breathy squeal as his body clenched around Sebastian’s.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a while, Sebastian’s deep, steady, slow thrusts and Richard’s quiet moans, loving how gentle the sniper was being with him, despite the fact that there were still bruises on his hips and scabs down his back from when he and Jim had been last fucking.

Sebastian had reached around and was pulling at Richard’s cock, making him squeak and moan, which he had been, of course, but louder.

“James,” Sebastian hissed when he came, which nearly put Richard off, but he’d been too close, toppling over when Sebastian got him off.

There was a calm sort of silence afterwards. Richard felt close, inside his body. Alone. A nice kind of alone, though,  the kind you feel after leaving a party full of people you don’t like.

“You’re not Jim, right?” Sebastian asked after a minute, pulling out and laying down next to Richard.

“Nope,” Richard replied confidently, kissing Sebastian. “He wanted me to have gentle sex with you so you’d stop bugging him.”

“Hm, thought so,” he mumbled. “Bastard. ‘M tired. Night, bunny.”

Richard smiled and cuddled up closer to Sebastian.

“Night, Basher.”


End file.
